The Prophecy
by Pebblepaw
Summary: Two kits grow, into strong warriors for Thunderclan. But before they can become what they are meant to be they are revealed that they are part of a great prophesy. I have no idea where I am going with this. I am also not sure on the rating. Please give reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances**

Thunderclan

Leader: Redstar

Deputy: Ravenwing

Medicine Cat:Feathercloud

Warriors:  
Snowfur,  
Pure white she-cat with green eyes  
Mudclaw,

Dark brown Tom-cat  
Foxpelt,  
A dark red Tom-cat  
Rippleclaw,  
Black and silver She-cat  
Flamepelt,  
Red tom-cat  
Blossomheart,  
Pretty cream-furred she-cat  
Branchpelt,  
Brown tom-cat  
Whiteclaw,  
White tom-cat  
Pebblefur,  
A medium sized grey tom-cat with a grey pelt  
Poppypelt  
Long haired dark red she-cat  
Ashfur,  
Short haired black tom-cat  
Sparrowfeather  
Big, dark brown Tom-cat  
Owleyes,  
Brown tom-cat with yellow eyes  
Rosebud,  
A very pretty she-cat with green eyes  
Thornpelt  
A brown Tom-cat

Apprentices:  
Dustpaw, a grey Tom-cat  
Mentor:Ashfur

Featherpaw, a brown She cat  
Mentor:Owlclaw

Lionpaw, a large golden Tom-cat  
Mentor:Sparrowfeather  
Queens:  
Snowfall, a white she cat with grey eyes  
Kits- Pinekit, a large brown tom-cat with yellow eyes

Browntail, a light brown she cat with green eyes  
Rainkit a silver she-cat with blue eyes

Smallfoot-a small she cat with white paws contrasting to the light grey on the rest of her pelt

Kits-Skykit, a pale gray she-cat  
hawkkit, a white she-cat  
Drykit, a small brown tom-cat

Elders:  
Goldenclaw,  
A golden colored she cat with grey patches of fur

WindClan

Leader: Owlstar

Deputy: Clawfur

Medicine Cat: Petalfall  
Apprentice:Goldenpaw

Warriors:  
Skyclaw,  
A cream-furred she-cat  
Rockpelt,  
A grey Tom-cat  
Ferretfur,  
A cream and grey Tom-cat  
Ivytail,  
A black and white she-cat  
Emberfur,  
A reddish she-cat with silver paws  
Boulderclaw,  
A large dark grey tom-cat  
Icepelt,  
A white she-cat with blue eyes  
Stonetooth,  
A grey tom-cat with long teeth  
Hawktalon,  
A mottled dark brown tom-cat  
Owlwing,  
A light brown she cat with green eyes  
Redfur,  
A dark red Tom-cat  
Sunfang,  
A light colored Tom-cat  
Whisperfur,  
A small light grey she cat

Apprentices:  
Willowpaw, a silver she cat  
Mentor-Icepelt  
Sandpaw, a ginger she cat  
Mentor:sunfang  
Hawkpaw, a brown tom-cat  
Mentor:Owlclaw

Queens:  
Birdsong,a small and nimble she cat  
Kits- swiftkit, a nimble looking she kit  
Greenkit, a brown tom-cat with green eyes

Elders:  
Heatherfur,  
A old grayish-pink she cat

Shadowclan  
Leader: Stonestar

Deputy: swiftbreeze

Medicine cat: sweetleaf

Warriors:

Tornpelt,  
a dark brown Tom-cat  
Mousefur,  
A small grey Tom-cat  
Frostfang,  
A silver she cat  
Rosefur,  
A dark red she cat  
Shadowfur,  
A black tom-cat  
Batwing,  
A black Tom-cat  
Dawnfur,  
A silver she cat  
Vineleaf,  
A tom-cat with a long tail and green eyes  
Silverfur,  
A silver she cat with blue eyes  
Berrytail,  
A black tom-cat with white flecks  
Darkcloud,  
A black and grey tom-cat

Apprentices:  
Leafpaw,A grey she cat with green eyes  
Mentor-Silverfur

Elders:  
Poppyfur,  
A dark red she cat with grey fur

Riverclan  
Leader: Lightstar

Deputy: Sharpfang

Medicine cat: Robinfeather

Warriors:

Leafclaw,  
A small she cat with amber eyes

Swiftbreeze,  
A small pale brown and black tom-cat  
Gorsetail,  
gray she-cat with black paws and tail  
Spotclaw,  
white she cat with large black spot on back  
Gnarledfoot,  
Big dark-brown tom with twisted forepaw  
Sootcloud,  
dark gray slender she cat  
Sheeppelt  
dark-brown tabby she-cat with shiny pelt  
Marshfoot,  
dark-russet tomcat with black paws  
Needlefur,  
small long-haired dark tabby tom  
Twirltail,  
she-cat with pale brown tabby pelt and white underbelly, grey eyes

Apprentices:

Galepaw, dark grey tom with blue eyes  
Mentor-Sootcloud  
Fawnpaw, light brown she cat with green eyes  
Mentor-Swiftbreeze  
Lizardpaw, a dark colored tom with green eyes  
Mentor-twirltail

Queens:  
Halftail- black she-cat with a medium length tail  
Kits-Bark-kit, a dark brown tom  
Whitekit, a small white and grey tom

Snowcloud, a white she cat  
Kits-Greykit, a grey tom  
Black-kit, a black tom with white paws

Elders:  
Beechfur, dark-russet brown tom  
Grayfrost, pale gray tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Rainkit watched as Feathercloud, the medicine cat, walked into the nursery to check on Hawkkit, Skykit, and Drykit and their mother, Smallfoot. They had only been born a couple days ago and had not yet opened their eyes . After Feathercloud was done talking to Smallfoot, she walked up to Rainkit.

"Hello Rainkit." Feathercloud mewed as she walked up to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, but I'm bored."

"Alright then, maybe you should try playing with Pinekit!" she suggested motioning to the large tom arguing with his mother about taking a nap. "You know, after he's done taking a nap," she said.

Rainkit let out a purr of amusement. "You never know, Pinekit is good with words. He might get his mother to let him take his nap later." It was true, Pinekit was the most persuasive cat she knew. Whenever she teamed up with him to do things, like sneak into the apprentices' den, somehow he convinced their mothers not to give them half as bad punishments as they would have. If you agreed to be Pinekit's partner he would make sure that both of you would never get in trouble, or not get as bad of a punishment as you would of had.

"Alright," mewed Feathercloud, padding away. (She says alright a lot, doesn't she?)

Rainkit decided to go and see if she could play with Pinekit, so she walked towards Pinekit and his mother.

"I don't want to go to sleep," mewed Pinekit to his mother.

"It will be a short nap," she mewed, trying to convince him.

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Because your 4 moons old and in only 2 moons you'll be an apprentice,, so you don't have to take a long nap," she mewed.

"Can I take it later?" he asked.

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"Because I'm 4 moons old, so I can be trusted!"

"I'm a warrior, so why didn't you believe me when I told you that your nap would be short?"

"Because you didn't bring it up then."

"Well I'm bringing it up now."

"I still don't want to go to sleep."

"You need to though."

"So, I will take it later."

"But you'll be tired all afternoon."

"If I get tired, I'll just come and take a nap."

"Everyone else will take a nap soon."

"Yeah, but you said that I didn't have to be like everyone else."

"But you have to take a nap."

"Please let me take it later."

"Fine," she sighed. "You can take it later." And with that, Pinekit walked away towards Rainkit.

"Wow, you can convince anyone to do anything!" Rainkit mewed, amazed.

"Since when couldn't I?" he asked. "Anyway, are you ready for my best idea yet?"

"That depends. What are we going to do?" she liked to know what they were doing before she agreed to being his partner in crime.

"My new plan is to go all the way to Sunning Rocks!" he said in an excited whisper. "Of course, if I am going to do it, I will need a partner who won't back out at the last second and tell on me," he said. One time, on a "mission", he invited Skykit and Drykit to come with him and Rainki. Unfortunately, they said no and told on them. "And of course a way to do it." The way Pinekit and Rainkit worked was one of them came up with what they were going to do and they both came up with how to do it.

"Well," Rainkit paused. "As usual you have a partner," she mewed, pointing her tail to herself. "And we both need to think about how to pull this off."

"Let's think. We know that after the battle for Sunning Rocks, ThunderClan had been patrolling the border a lot," he mewed.

"Simple then, we just follow a patrol without being seen, plus we can watch Featherpaw and Lionpaw if they practice stalking in camp. I heard them yesterday, their mentors are going to teach them stalking today. And they probably will want to show how well they can do it to everyone, so getting them to show it to us should be easy." Rainkit was good at noticing things.

Of course, after being Rainkit's partner so many times, Pinekit was used to this. "Great, but we have to do this before ThunderClan loosens up on all the patrols going straight to Sunning Rocks, so we have to do this before they stop."

"Good thinking, lets go check if Featherpaw or Lionpaw is back yet." And with that, both of them went outside to check. When they got outside they were disappointed to find that neither Lionpaw or Featherpaw had even gotten a training session today yet.

"We can go to Dustpaw, he is almost a warrior so he already knows how to stalk. Maybe he will show us," suggested Pinekit.

"Alright then, lets go!" Rainkit said enthusiastically as they looked for Dustpaw. "Hey Ravenwing!" Rainkit called to Dustpaw's mentor. "Where's Dustpaw?"

"He is checking the elders for ticks. Why do you need to know? Does anyone know you left the nursery?" Ravenwing asked.

"Umm... Yeah, we told our mothers." Pinekit lied.

"Sure," Ravenwing mewed, not believing them. "Lets go see if they heard you." And with that they all walked into the nursery. (Please stop using With that. It's getting annoying.)

When they got there, Snowfall, Pinekit's mother, was talking with the other queens, and Browntail, Rainkit's mom, was sleeping. "Hello Ravenwing! What are you here for?" asked Snowfall kindly, then she saw Pinekit and Rainkit. "What were you two doing out of the nursery?" she asked prodding Browntail awake.

"Yes?" asked Browntail sleepily.

"You might want to see where your kit was," Snowfall said, motioning to Rainkit. "She and Pinekit were both out of the nursery!"

"Rainkit," Browntail scolded. "I am so disappointed in you!"

"You too, Pinekit! You know not to leave the nursery without our permission!" Snowfall said. "Thank you for telling us Ravenwing," and with that Ravenwing walked out of the nursery.

"Sorry, but we did tell Browntail, we thought she was just closing her eyes, not sleeping, and she even said fine to us when we asked!" Pinekit lied again.

Snowfall and Browntail looked at each other trying to decide whether to believe the story, they didn;t really have to say anything. They were sisters and they could practically talk telepathically. This was probably why Pinekit and Rainkit were such close friends, their mothers were close, so they, naturally, were close as well, that and there was only one day in between the day of their births, and they were kin. "We forgive you, but never do that again," Browntail said.

"And Pinekit, you have to take a nap now," Snowfall said.

"Fine..." he muttered. He just glad to have avoided getting in trouble once again.

"That reminds me," Browntail said. "Rainkit, you should take a nap too."

"Sure..."

* * *

When Rainkit awoke, light was shining through the entrance of the nursery. All was silent, it had been 2 full moons since they had tried to get to Sunning Rocks. After many failed attempts, they had made it, but they had gotten caught. It had been a while and the punishment was over. Rainkit was enjoying the silence until she saw Pinekit sneak into the nursery. "Rainkit I have great news," he said, keeping his voice low and quiet. "I am pretty sure that we become apprentices today or tomorrow."

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"Well, I just waking up when I heard Redstar come into the nursery and tell Snowfall and Browntail to come outside. When they got outside, I had a hard time hearing them because the dawn patrol just came back, and the apprentices were talking, but what I heard was that we are becoming apprentices," Rainkit started grinning. "And he started talking about our mentors," Rainkit looked forward expectantly. "Actually the noise got even worse, and I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I know that both Snowfall and Browntail looked really surprised, like the mentors were really good warriors."

"Looking surprised doesn't mean that's who we want. What if he gave one of us to the medicine cat and the other to Thornpelt?" she mewed. Thornpelt was the most cocky and prideful cat in the clan, and most thought his name described him nicely. He was a thorn in their side, because of how he bragged a lot, but wasn't good at fighting.

"I'm sure he wouldn't though, I think neither of us said we wanted to be a medicine cat, and we did stalk a patrol to get to Sunning rocks when we were just 4 moons old!"

"Yeah but-"

"They didn't even see us until we decided to try to get across the river to Riverclan!" he interupted.

"Okay, we probably won't get Feathercloud and Thornpelt, but I am just saying. Anyway, where are Browntail and Snowfall? Are they still talking to Redstar?"

"No, if they were I would have stayed to listen. They thought we were asleep anyway, so they went to get some fresh kill." Suddenly, they heard pawsteps heading toward the nursery. "I think that they're back, " she mewed.

"You're awake!" Snowfall exclaimed when she got in and she looked extremely happy.

"Did you sleep well?" Browntail asked. Her and Snowfall started licking their kits. Rainkit and Pinekit both knew why their mothers were very happy and licking them like it was the end of the world, today was most likely going to be their apprentice ceremony.

Outside a call confirmed their suspicion. "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting."

Both Rainkit and Pinekit ran outside to where everyone was gathering.

Redstar began, "Today we have two new apprentices ready for training, Pineki, and Rainkit, step forward. Pinekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw. Flamepelt you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from me and you have shown yourself to be strong and wise. You will be the mentor of Pinepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him," he mewed.

"I will, Redstar." And with that, Flamepelt touched noses with Pinepaw.

"We have another apprentice ready for training. Rainkit, you have also reached the age of six moons,and it is time for you to apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Rainpaw. Ravenwing, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received training from Mudclaw, and you have shown yourself to be smart, and brave. You will be the mentor of Rainpaw, I expect you to pass down all you know to her," he mewed.

"Yes Redstar," Ravenwing said, and with that he and Rainkit touched noses, and the chanting from the rest of the clan began.

"Pinepaw, Rainpaw, Pinepaw, Rainpaw, Pinepaw, Rainpaw!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The two friends glowed with pride. They had finally become apprentices! And with the best possible mentors! Flamepelt was the strongest warrior in the clan and Ravenwing was the deputy! How could this day become any better?

"Can you believe it?" Pinepaw asked, "we got the best mentors ever!"

"I know, I'm so happy!" Rainpaw said

"And we are so proud!" Browntail, and snowfall said with Pinepaw's and Rainpaw's fathers next to them.

"Now you two listen to your mentors, and don't get into trouble,"said Pebblefur, who was Rainpaw's father

"You two are going to be great warriors!" Said Branchpelt, who was Pinepaw's father

"Hey you two!" Called Featherpaw, "after training, come to the apprentices den, so we can show you your nests,"

"Sure Featherpaw," Pinepaw said

"Good luck you two, training is fun, buts its hard too," said Dustpelt, "look at me, I barely survived!"

"Thanks for the advice," said Rainpaw, suddenly she was interrupted.

"Pinepaw, Rainpaw, lets go, we have to show you the territory!" Ravenwing called

"Okay!" Rainpaw said

"Alright we have to travel the perimeter of the territory and pause every couple minutes to explain stuff to you and we want this to to one day so we should hurry and get out of camp," Flamepelt said

With that they traveled away from camp, "Alright," said Ravenwing, "as we said we are going to show you the borders of our territory today, tomorrow we'll start showing you around the inner part of the territory, "Now I think starting at Sunning Rocks will be good, so you can review what you have already been too, or snuck too,"

"Nice job sneaking their by the way I was part of that patrol that you followed there, I didn't hear you and you stayed downwind of us the entire time, nice job!" Flamepelt praised, "to think you've never even been trained!"

"Actually, Dustpelt, or Dustpaw at the time showed us how to stalk, Ravenwing remember how we wanted to see Dustpelt and you told on us? Well that's what we were trying to do, eventually we did get him to show us and afterword we stalked that patrol all the way to Sunning Rocks," Pinepaw said as they walked

"Which one of you think up your many ideas?" Ravenwing asked curiously

"It switches from time to time, but I usually think of an idea, then Rainpaw says if it can be done, and then basically she thinks of how it can be done," Pinepaw said wow I look so smart when he says it that way, I don't want to make him look bad,

"Pinepaw is a fast learner, and actually can learn from just watching most of the time, and he is great at stalking," Rainpaw said

"So it sounds like Rainpaw is the strategist in your group, and good at thinking things through, so you must be very intelligent,"Ravenwing commented. Rainpaw smiled at the praise

"And it sounds like Pinepaw has creative ideas, and if he can learn from watching, we could probably learn an enemies moves with his help and learn how stop them," Flamepelt said. Pinepaw stood a little taller

"Both great traits for warriors, leading patrols, or the clan,". Ravenwing put in thoughtfully," Both apprentices were smiling at the praise given to them,

"And it seems as though both of you are quick learners, and with hard work maybe you could be made warriors early," Flamepelt said

"Really?" asked Pinepaw and Rainpaw together

"Yes, but it will take focus and determination to do it, think you can do it?" Ravenwing asked

"We can!" They shouted together

"Well here we are, Sunning Rocks," Ravenwing said

"Now, a long time ago this used to be part of the river, and when part of the river dried up, Thunderclan and Riverclan both claimed it and since then both clans have been fighting over it,". Flamepelt explained

"Why would Riverclan want it?" Pinepaw asked, "it's all the way across the river, and since they have no idea how to catch mice,it's just another piece of land to guard," I would have never thought of that question, Rainpaw thought

"Well, why do we want it then?" Flamepelt asked him

"Well, unlike Rivenclan we can catch mice, so we can use it,"

"Yes, that's true," Flamepelt said, "but most mice who are her are here to raise their young, so if we caught the ones big enough we would ruin the chance of survival of the babies and then we would have one mouse to feed the clan instead of maybe five or four,"

"Why do either of the clans want it then?" Rainpaw asked

"Well it does make a good spot to sun yourselves on, and elders like it," Flamepelt said

"That's a horrible reason though!" Pinepaw exclaimed

"It is, which is why it isn't the reason both clans want it, now I want you two to figure it out. Why do both clans want it?" Flamepelt said

"I know, I know!" Shouted Rainpaw

"Please tell us then," Ravenwing said calmly

"To show the other clan we can handle patrolling our territory, even with a lot to patrol, and that we'll fight ferociously for it when we need to," she said

"Right, good job Rainpaw, so can anyone sum that up for me?" Said Ravnewing

"To show we aren't weak," said Pinepaw, finally understanding why both clans wanted Sunning Rocks

"Correct!" Said Flamepelt, "we can never afford to show any weaknesses of ours to the rest of the clans, understand?" He asked, both Pinepaw, and Rainpaw nodded to this.

"But not mean, if you are unnecessarily rude you cause any fights, so while its good to show no weaknesses, it's also good to stay in peace with the other clans," said Ravenwing, "Anyway this is Riverclan territory and be careful to remember where all the territories are, and their scent marks, because if you cross them it will be known as trespassing, got it?" He asked

"Yes, be careful not to do that," said another cat coming from the other side of the river. He had a smaller tom-cat with him, probably just made an apprentice as well.

"Oh, hello Sharpfang, we were showing our apprentices our territory and its boundaries," said Flamepelt dipping his head with respect

"Me as well," said Sharpfang also dipping his head and showing the young apprentice.

"I am Whitepaw!" Said the apprentice

"I'm Rainpaw, and this is Pinepaw," said Rainpaw

"Nice to meet you," said Pinepaw nervously

"You too!" Whitepaw said

"Good meeting you, and I hope to see you at the next gathering," said Ravenwing, to Sharpfang "now we are heading to Shadowclan territory, to show Pinepaw, and Rainpaw about it,"

"Goodbye then, and I hope to see you at the next gathering as well," Shapfang said as the four Thunderclan cats walked away,"

"Were those Riverclan cats?" Pinepaw asked

"Yes, and the older one was the deputy," said Ravenwing, "Also, I hoped that you two noticed how formal we were being, it's not wise to simply start fights with every cat you see at the border,"

"But what if they are trespassing?" Asked Pinepaw

"Well, we will show you how to deal with that later in your training," Said Flamepelt

"Now see these pine trees?" Asked Ravenwing, " this is called Tall Pines,"

"Beyond the fence over there, is where twolegs and there kittypets live, now kittypets are not a threat, but they are wasteful. If they ever hunt it is simply for sport, because they get food from their twolegs, and they shouldn't be trespassing anyway so scare them off if they come over the fence," Flamepelt said

"It won't take much, they'll get scared if you unsheathe your claws so don't worry," Said Ravenwing. The four cats walked along the fence line until they came to a long black strip of land with no grass on it.

"What's this?" asked Pinepaw

"This is the thunder path between Thunderclan and Shadowclan, it serves as the border and it saves us a lot of trouble," said Flamepelt while they walked next to it.

"Why?" Rainpaw asked

"Well it saves time because we don't have to remark our borders at all, and because their is a thunder path here Shadowclan doesn't attack a lot," Ravenwing asked

"So what's the deal with this Thunderpath? It doesn't look so scary, it's just not grassy so what?" Said Pinepaw suddenly something black that was, large and loud came blazing by and all of the four cats jumped back in surprise.

"What was that!?" Rainpaw asked in shock and surprise

"That would be Pinepaw's answer," said Flamepelt, "that is what's called a monster twolegs get in their stomachs and go places, we really have no idea how that works.."

"Don't they get eaten?" Rainpaw said

"They come out looking just fine so I don't think so," said Ravenwing

"And make sure you never go too close to them, they can run you over and I doubt you'll live," Flamepelt said

"I have no problem with that," said Rainpaw sarcastically

"What if they come after us?" asked Pinepaw nervously

"They only stay on Thunderpath, so you'll be safe if you don't go on it," said Ravenwing

"So does the Thunderpath stop us from attacking Shadowclan?" Rainpaw asked, if those Shadowclan cats are too scared to cross it, are we? She thought

"Well, it does in a way," said Flamepelt

"In what way?" Asked Pinepaw

"Well, if our territory is all the way across the Thunderpath for Shadowclan then why would they come all the way here to steal prey?" Asked Ravenwing, "so in a way it stops that, but they have stolen prey before, so you since we don't steal prey at all they can never accuse us, so their aren't a lot of border disputes,"

"What are those?" Said Rainpaw pointing to the four large oak trees with her tail

"That is Fourtrees," said Ravenwing  
"This is where the clans have gatherings, and meet in peace every moon," said Flamepelt

"Yes, while we are here it is not allowed to fight at all," said Ravenwing

"Wow! Can we look around?" Asked Pinepaw excitedly

"Not now, but when you go to your first gathering you will be able to look at everything," said Ravenwing

"Aww," said Pinepaw disappointedly. Meanwhile behind them the Sun was setting

"We don't have anything else to show you because if you keep walking you'll only end up back at Sunning Rocks, and we don't have enough time to show you the inner part of the territory, so lets get back to camp,"

"We do have enough time to show them the owl tree though," said Ravenwing

"Alright," said Flamepelt

"What's the owl tree?" Asked Rainpaw

"Well," said Ravenwing, "a long line of owl ancestors have lived in that tree so their is always an owl living their, and a long time ago an apprentice found out how to teach all of Thunderclan to hunt better by watching the owl hunt,"

"And he later became leader, and was named Owlstar," Flamepelt said

"Cool," said Pinepaw

"Oh yea, owls hunt mice and a lot of the animals we do, so they know to stay away from his tree, so this isn't a good hunting spot" said Ravenwing casually

"Okay," said Rainpaw

"Lets go now, I don't want to be outside when it gets dark," said Flamepelt

"Yea, your right lets go," said Ravenwing. With that the four cats began walking through the Territory back to camp.

When they got to camp Rainpaw and Pinepaw were dead tired, and ready to explode with happiness of finally seeing more of Thunderclan than just Sunning Rocks, and being so tired.

"Hey!" Called Lionpaw. Both Rainpaw and Pinepaw looked to word the large apprentice, who was almost a warrior now. We have your nests ready so you can sleep, grab some fresh kill so all of us can eat together,"

"Sure!" Said Pinepaw forgetting his tiredness

After Pinepaw and Rainpaw had grabbed their fresh kill and had a long conversation about how Ravenwing and Rosebud were probably mates. Rainpaw, and Pinepaw had argued that Ravenwing was probably going to continue being single, but Lionpaw, and especially Featherpaw, thought that Ravenwing and Rosebud were going to be together 'forever'.

Rainpaw had shuddered at the word forever. Because it was a long time, forever meant that they were never gonna fight and they were going to be together even when they were going to Starclan.

In all honesty, the only one that was completely concentrated on their conversation was Featherpaw. She wanted to only talk about that, everyone else hung back, just a bit. But they still talked.

After being told by Ashfur, then Owleyes, then Sparrowfeather, and then being yelled at by Browntail and the rest of their mothers the three apprentices grudgingly went to sleep in their dens.

As soon as she went to her nest, Rainpaw couldn't wait to fall into that dark abyss of sweet comfort, but instead as soon as she fell asleep she felt something weird, like she had moved. Rainpaw looked up and saw she was in a different place!

She was in the middle of a clearing in the middle of four large, old, oak trees. Rainpaw was just about to start walking away when she noticed Pinepaw sitting across the clearing, also looking around.

"Pinepaw!" She called

With a start he looked up, and said, "oh phew I thought I was all alone, where are we?" He asked

"I have no idea," she said

"You both are in Starclan," said a spotted she cat, with a sweet scent on her

"We are dead?" Asked Pinepaw

"You aren't dead," said the cat, "I am Spottedcloud, I was the medicine cat before Feathercloud, and I am here to deliver a message, so could you calm down?" She said in a calm voice. (AN: NOT Spottedleaf!)

"Oh, I got scared for a second," he said

Spottedcloud looked at him as if she couldn't believe that he was i front of her, "actually I come with a prophesy, and I want the both of you to listen carefully," with that her eyes glassed over and she began talking again,

"The stars have chosen two  
Two who are a team  
One cloud of rain  
And a tree of pine  
The two who can save or destroy"

With that she stopped and looked at the two apprentices and dashed of toward the mist that had really come out of nowhere,

"Wait where are you going?" Screamed Rainpaw

"Come back!" Yowled Pinepaw


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Both apprentices woke up immediately, with their fur fluffed out, "weirdest dream ever," Stated Rainpaw panting

"Same here," Pinepaw said, "did I wake you up?"

"No, did I wake you up?" Rainpaw asked, trying to smooth out her fur

"Not really, I was already awake," Pinepaw said

* * *

"Well, that depends what was your dream about?" Pinepaw asked, for some reason Pinepaw seemed more calm then Rainpaw as if this had happened before.

"Umm, a cat named Spottedcloud gave me a message," Rainpaw said

"That was the dream," Pinepaw said simply

_Why is he so calm?! I woke up panting!_

"Was that real?" Asked Rainpaw, sounding exhausted

"I don't think so," Pinepaw said

"Why not? It seemed real enough, and we both had it at the same time," Rainpaw said, still breathing hard

"It was a coincidence, and why would Starclan talk to us? We are two apprentices, not medicine cats," Pinepaw put in

Rainpaw was still smoothing her fur out, when she noticed that Pinepaw's fur was never puffed out. It was if he was prepared for the strange dream, _why would he be prepared?_

"Why would we have a dream like that then? And where were we? How could we have a dream in a place we have never seen before?" Rainpaw asked, desperately trying to convinced her friend

"I am completely sure that the dream wasn't real, and I don't even know all the details from your dream. All I know is that a cat named Spottedcloud talked to you, as for as I know, you were underground. So maybe they weren't the same dream," Pinepaw said, he sounded as if he was talking to a kit, as if Rainpaw was being the most ridiculous cat in the world. Maybe, he is right, what if that WAS just a coincidence.

"Maybe your right, but you have to admit that was kind of weird," Rainpaw said

"Yea, I admit it, that was strange. Anyway what time is it? I feel so tired," Pinepaw said, too quickly changing the subject,

_What's going on?! He is just so calm about this! But if he is right then their isn't anything to freak out about.._

"Well, Featherpaw and Lionpaw seem to be sleeping like badgers, lets go check outside," Rainpaw said, glancing at the two other apprentices in the den.

she was too tired to ask why Pinepaw was so sure the dream was fake.

The two went outside, it was moonhigh!

"Should we go back to sleep? I mean, we have training tomorrow," Pinepaw said

"Your right, maybe we should," Rainpaw said

So the two apprentices went back inside the apprentice's den

* * *

"Foxfang, he is loyal, and will serve you well. I can't wait for you to train him some more, he has a lot of potential," he said

"Yes, we only were with him one night, and Pinepaw did exactly as told when stupid Starclan delivered the prophesy," the one named Foxfang continued, "but then again he doesn't really think that was Starclan he only knows we told him not let Rainoaw think it was Starclan,"

"Should we attempt to get to get the other in our training sessions?"

"Maybe lightningstrike, she is the only one who would have a chance of convincing Pinepaw not to train with us, if we have her on our side we could have total dominance when we make our move," Foxfang said,

"Your right, but should we? What if Starclan tells either one of them something? Then they would both leave," Lightningstrike said

"Yes, but Starclan would not be able to tell them anything if they were busy being trained here when they tried to deliver the message," Foxfang continued, "so we need to recruit Rainpaw as well, unless we want to take risks,"

"When?" Lightningstrike asked simply,

"Tomorrow, and then no one will stand a chance against the dark forest," Foxfang said evilly, with that he turned and left.

**Review! Please!**


End file.
